dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell
This is Hell where Goku and Vegeta fought Janemba. Kazam stood near the Bloody Pond, grinning. "This is it. I'm breaking out of here and going to Earth. My Saiyan blood tells me that it would be worth it going there." He stepped forward, looking up at the cloud barrier, and contnued, "this place is dead to me. At least, for now. hmph." And with that, he flew off, ready to break out of Hell. Lexon awoke with anger "Another dream about that danm devil mite beam the only way to stop this dream is t become stronger than him but even with this new move i dont know if i am." As Lexon pondered over his defeat by Spike he saw a glimpse of something happening in the living world through a non enterable rift "D******" said Lexon "Gianor is training and what am i doing moaning over a defeat by a person who gianor could take on easily. NO i will become stronger. I must if i want to beat Gianor." With that lexon flew into the air at top speed heading towards The Bloody Pond. Gotek begins walking around Hell. "So this is Hell, huh? Pretty horrible, but I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Gotek said. "I wonder if there's anyone here," Gotek says as he flys off. Gotek searches for a little while then gives up, "Hmph, this is boring. I'm going back to Heaven," Gotek said. "F*** I died hey, Gotek wait up*yell Kid Gogeta Reizou has obviously been there a while "How did you end up here, Gogeta, I thought you would be up there" points up "You obviously not the only one's down here", says Nappa and Turles "Heck, I blew myself up to kill the yellow haired saiyan." Nappa says with a smirk on his face. "I wanted to come down here my self" Kid Gogeta said smiling" And you two killed me and now I cant see my kid you monsters's" Said Kid Gogeta "Wanna see if we can send 'em lower" smiles Reizou "I don't want to live in a universe where these two even exist even as spirits, besides they've lost a huge amount of power... and we haven't..." Reizou says with a grin. "Huh? Who are you? One of Gogeta's friends, right?" asks Reizou "Hey Flame"said Kid Gogeta, "So how is earth"asked Kid Gogeta "I think your friend left, besides we have more pressing matters to attend to.." says Reizou with a smile "Well, your kid deserves to die, anybody who is related to you shall perish." Says Nappa "You see, we Natch arrives in hell and sits on the edge of a cliff thinking "I don't even consider myself a fighter anymore", Natch says."BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, NATCH YOU'VE BEEN THOROUGH ALOT JUST JOIN THE DARKSIDE BE APART OF SOMETHING GREAT, TAKE VENGEANCE UPON THOSE WHO SET YOU UP FOR FAILURE", the voice in Natch's head says. "Get out of my head", Natch says."YOU MAKE THE WORSE DECISIONS NATCH AND THATS WHAT LED TO YOUR DOWNFALL, IF YOU WON'T JOIN BY WILL, I'LL MAKE YOU JOIN BY FORCE YOU WON'T EXPECT IT EITHER", the voice says to Natch, however not getting his point across since Natch was ignoring him. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS FAITH", the voice said. "You don't stop talking do you", Natch asked. Natch then flies out of hell traveling to heaven. Tenchi "Young one will never find me at this rate", Arko says. Suddenly an air bubble strikes Arko straight in the chest followed by Tenchi's tag him on the back. "Nice job young one now here's a test of knowing your enemy I will create several illusions of my self in diffrent locations and you must tag the right one, if you pass we start training but if you fail we do another test", Arko says. Well this wont be hard Tenchi power up and fly's to hell. Natch arrives in hell. "That weakling Tenchi could never defeat me", Natch says,"KILL HIM", says the voice."I can't he's already dead...but his brother isn't", Natch says as he laughs manically. There's a fight going on in hell as Natch and a ogre go head to head. Natch easily brushes the ogre off and sends and flying in the air before firing a ki blast at him becoming stronger by the minute. "That should teach you to not bother me again", Natch says as he walks away showing signs off darkfire altering his appearance and personality. The man Tenchi had followed from heaven landed along with Tenchi.Tenchi then looked at the woman leaning on a rock behind the man."Well it's nice to see you're. Can catch up with your Old man." Tenchi hi scratched his head in confusion until he got it."Your my father!" Hathor nodded and gained his fellow fighting pose,"Now show me what you got!" Tenchi and Hathor fought for a whole day at full power."Well see ya dad!" Tenchi said flying off,not telling his parents how he died in the first place. Tenchi landed near his mother and fathers house waiting for Aspar. Aspar lands also"Why do your parents live in hell", asked Aspar "Aparantly the training is better here,plus they fight with Piccolo here." Tenchi says opening the door to see his parents having a cup of tea. "Hmph its nice to see you Hathor how's life been...well afterlife that is", Aspar says to his childhood friend. Hahtor stands up and hugs Aspar."Aspar!!I havent seen you since my wedding!You remember Tata." Hathor guestures to Tata.Tata greets Aspar."Hey hows it going!Loks like you both mastered super saiyan!" Tata says "That's right I trained rigorously to achieve it and it's great to see you all too, but there is something that is troubling me, and that is my son Natch", Aspar says. "Yes,Tenchi told us about his "transformation" Well it looks like we have no choice..." Hathor looks over to Tata who nods."We are going to either extract the darkfire out of him.Or Destroy his body.Now that he is the world of the living he is more dangerous." "We could try those but I know of a different way to do it, when I was infected with Dark fire I found a man who cured me", As par says,"It was on the Planet Chastity with the Puritans race, they destroyed my dark fire easily" "Yeah but there is no way to get him there."Hathor said.Tenchi then falls to his knees.Then suddenly screams.Inside his brain Tenchi see's the dark fire in a format of a saiyan."What?How?!" Tenchi said."You see what you call me is Darkfire.But I am not darkfire.You see when you were born,unlike your siblings,you already had a battle within you.The saiyan and the Human.But the human took control.I am the saiyan side of you,Drake.You are the human side.You see darkfire didn't harm you because I absorbed the darkfire power,filtered,then harnessed it.Some times I will show but mostly you haven control.How do you think your power level has sky rocketed so fast?" Drake told him."The only way we can turn Natch back is if I take control.""Okay." Tenchi agreed.as much as he hated the idea,Drake was right he was way more power full than Tenchi. Tenchi then stood up and looked at the worried faces.His appearance has changed and voice along with it."Don't worry I'll take Care of Natch." He said flying away at near light speed. "Hmph your boy is losing control", Aspar says,"We must take action quick". "No,wait.That's not the darkfire over Tenchi." Hathor glanced at Tata."When he was a child Tenchi suffered from multiple personality disorder.Usually fighting at himself.Until we found out that it wasn't a disorder it was another person within him.Thus we concluded that some how his Human side and his Saiyan are fighting for control of the body.So we name it Drake.And whenever Tenchi changed into him we just treated him like his own person." Tata told Aspar."He was also the one who absorbed the darkfire energy,not Tenchi.but because of them sharing a body,Tenchi has it now too." "This is a huge problem if Tenchi or Drake is going to fight Natch there will be major casualties because of the impact", As par says following Tenchi.R Tata and Hathor both power up into Super saiyans and follow Aspar in persute of Drake. Natch then appears in front Tata and Hathor. Well well well, if it isn't the failures who created that obination of a child, Tenchi", Natch says. You must be Natch, what are you doing here", Hathor asked. Oh nothing hust delivering a message", Natch says as he punches Hathor in the gut and easily breaks his arm, Natch then appears in front of Tata and fires a energy wave at her that sends her flying into her husband. Hathor punches Natch in the face, but he is unaffected, Natch then fires his Meteor Gernaider attack that causes a huge explosion that leaves the rwo unconscious. ''Try to extract me if you want", Natch says,''But everyone who does will ultimately fail". And with that Natch flies off. Hathor and Tata then woke up."We better warn Akro." "Welp, this is where I figured I'd land up, too selfish early on I suppose." Gianor says getting used to his surroundings, seeing other people and souls everywhere. Tenchi lands behind Gianor."So it is you!" Tenchi runs to Gianor."We are going back to Grimmas back! I can pay Baba!" Natch lands in hell and is welcomed back by his long time friend Arko. " So looks as if you have finally gotten rid of Darkfire", Arko says. "Looks like it, it feels great to have control again", Natch says,"I plan on training even harder so we can avoid a situation like that again". "Well that's good, now if I do remember you attacked Hathor and Tata yes"? Arko asked. "Yes and I must apologize", Natch goes up to Hathor and Tata and apologizes for his earlier actions,"I am deeply sorry". "Don't worry about it.You just stunned us.It wasn't that bad." Hathor said. Tenchi then lands behind Natch and whispers into his ear."Hey I'm going to be training with Gianor do you wanna come with." Tata then punches Tenchi one the head."You could have been erased form excistants and all you want to do is train! How rude!" "Maybe later I'm going to go do some solo training and try to find my parents I also want to start a family of my own ya know", Natch responds. "Alright see you guys", Natch says as he flies off. Aspar and the others land back in hell after explaining to Natch the Mystic water's power. "So you're tellng me that if I drink the Mystic water inside the box, I'll become stronger"? Natch ask. "Yes my son but we must first train your body and mind", Aspar says. "To train your body you must go through the most rigorous training ever, so are you ready", Arko ask. "I'm more ready then I'll ever be", Natch responds. Caraba land in and see's the three warriors."You called?" She has a strong voice that was still very girly. "Huh who are...you", Natch stops himself as he see's Caraba and her beauty, Natch instantly falls for her and blushes but tries to hide it. Caraba looks at Natch and walk up to him."Your a Saiyan too? Oh man! I havent met a Saiyan my own age in years.This is going to be exciting." Caraba says getting her fighting stance.*Oh man he has a crush on me why are the men here so focused on wemon all the time!* "Yeah guess your right, I mean when your race gets wiped out but anyway", Natch takes his fighting stance also. *She's different from other women and her eyes...*. Natch escapes his thoughts and gets ready. "So you're Tenchi's sister huh", Natch ask. "TenchI? Well yeah Tata and Hathor adopted me." Caraba says."How'd you know?"*I think I might like him.* "Well since Hathor and Tata live down here plus it seems that they have a endless amount of kids, I just guessed", Natch says. "NATCH IT'S TIME TO GET BACK TO TRAINNG", Aspar says to his son. "Alright I'm coming, see you later beauti-I mean Caraba", Natch says as he flies off with the others to Snake way. "He was actually kind of cute.I think I might follow him." Caraba said as she flew toward him. Caraba and Natch Caraba lands near Hathor and Tata."Hey guys whatcha it going?""Nothing really." Natch land behind her and she tells them the news."I knew this day would come...thats why I'm the one that had it aranged you two to meet." Hathor said happily. "Oh really, well you have my thanks Hathor", Natch says,"So Caraba shall we have dinner with your parents"? "Uhhh yeah! Whatch cookin!?!" Tata grabs a huge table and a full 20 course meal full with everything a saiyan would love."Just dont kill each other in the process!" Caraba grabs the food and stuffs it in her mouth like no tommarrow."Cannot...stop...will..no...stop!!!" "Let's see I'll take some chicken,sushi,dumplings, you know what I'll take the food on this side of the table", Natch says as he greedily stuffs food in his mouth. Hathor then stands up."BUT THAT MINE!!!!!!" He ludges toward Natch and starts a cat fight."Come on boys.Cant we be friends?" Tata said."Woman when it comes to food....it's worth fighting for." Hathor answers back punching Natch in the face. Natch bites Hathors's arm to try to free his grip from the chicken, before Caraba pulls him off. "So Caraba looks like dinner isn't all it's cracked up to be, but do you want to meet my parents"? Natch ask as he seems his mother and father land. "Yes! Nice to meet you....Aspar! Well again." She then walks over to Natches mother and they talk until they go off in lady talk."PSSSSPPPPP!!!!" Hathor whispers to Natch."I know where you can get a ring for verrry cheap!" "Oh really, where can I find one"? Natch ask. "Well it is said that there is this guy he calls himself "Cupid" and to get it you have to travel to the deep dark places of HFIl and you have to fight him.Eigther thatt or you can barrow some form Tenchi." Hathor said drinking some wine. "That's actually perfect, I'll start my journey there as soon as I can soon to be father in law", Natch says"Hopefully my evil deeds I did a while back doesn't affect our relationship". "No nothing really to it.But I must warn you he feeds off of evil energy." Hathor said."Wehn I first came here I met my worst nightmare,an ice jin I had defeated.I watched as he faced Cupid and was utterly destroyed by his own evil." Hathors eyes became dark."Any dark thoughts and you will be erased." "Don't worry my mind is trained for these kind of things", Natch says,"I'll be on my way first thing in the morning". "Go Where Natch?" Caraba says suprising him."Can I go with?" Hathor then put his arm around her this is a mans journey.Thats why I will accompany him!" Caraba and Hathor then get in a heated argument. "Actually I prefer to go with Hathor alone, it will give us a time to bond", Natch says,"But I promise to be back in a matter of a few days because I want to get some training in also". "OKAY!!!" Hathor says getting excited."I have been training a lot and I would like to also get to know ou better! How about we make it a competion lets see how fast the both of us together can make it to "the place" here and back and time it." Hathor said powering up all the way to Super Saiyan 4. "Alright old man let's see what you got", says as he powers up into a Super Saiyan 4." Lead the way Hathor". hathor and Natch flew into an aybss,deeper in HFIL.They flew for nearly 90 min before their power mysteriously vanish leaving them with literally a power level of 1.Soon after they lost the ability to fly and fell deeper in to the aybss,until finally hitting the ground 10 hours later."Owwwwww." Hathor says."Well this is Zone Zero.Where he lives but dont be mistaken this place in call the innerspace opposite of the outer space." He then looks at himself and Natch."We are still in Super Saiyan 4 good.Probably because no time passes here.Most people that come here have a power level of 0 so this shows we are ery strong.This is also why I didnt want Caraba to ome down because she would die." Hathor then walks into a place where the sky was black and the ground was white sand.With never seen bfore creatures walking,flying,and crawling around."Watch your step,the gravity is increased by nearly 15,000." "I see, I wonder what dangers lurk down here", Natch wondered. "If I can just stretch my telekinesis powers I can detect a power level, it only takes a matter of....Bingo", Natch says as he finds a power level that could belong to Cupid. Natch and Hathor then go deeper into the depths of Hell. Then then run as fast as they can in the gravity."You know if we find Cupid we will never beat him.Tata was the only one who has sensed his power before and even here it was over 9,000!!!" Hathor said to Natch."It will take us about 2 days at this rate." He then sees a griffin."I got an idea." He jumped on it and peruaded it to let them ride him.When he finally let them an hour had passed."GO!" The Griffin then traveled at least 2,900 miles per hour,but because there is no wind or air they were not effected."We should be there in about half an hour now!!" The half an hour passes and they reach a triple the size of the house Caraba nad Natch had made."Are you ready.If you are perpare yourself thier is no gravity in his castle." "You have no idea what I've seen while I was a mercenary in the past, what I've seen so far and what I'm about to see will be a walk in the park", Natch says,"Overall I have a sick and twisted mind and Cupid should be afraid of me rather than me afraid of me". "Question is are you ready"? "I thrive on things like this." Hathor says kick in the door.Immediately they were sucked into the castle.They saw a large man like a giant with wings and a astoniching power levels playing with souls>The other was a ball with two small children."Let it be said that these two will be married in the naer future." He notices the two and shrinks into a smaller form.This form increased his power 10 fold."Hathor nice to see you.Sorry that I mentally scared you for life,but I have been looking over you and your wife ever since." he looks over to Natch and smiles."Hello Natch nice to see my own creation." He says.y "On creation what are you talking about", Natch ask. Just then Aspar and Arko land beside the others. "How did you guys get here and how did you find us"? Natch ask. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Natch and I rather keep them private", Aspar says,"So Cupid it's been awhile, how are you doing"? "Fine Aspar nice to see you again.I hope you wouldnt mean to explaine what I mean by my creation." Cupid turns around and walks to his throne showing off his saiyan tail. "Does that mean he's my....", Natch gets cut off by Aspar. "I'm your father boy don't worry, Cupid here gets caught up in his loneliness sometimes and claims he's your biological father", Aspar says, "He did however help train your body to withstand gravity like this, he helped you become the warrior you are today". "Well techanically I am your father Natch.Because I made Aspar.You see I do get lonely and I was fastenated with Saiyans.So I made Aspars bodya and took control of it and met your mother.After breeding I left your fathers body but in the process you have some of my blood.Some of his and mine.Natch,you are a demigod.Don't you see it? You see without my blood of love you wouldn't be with Caraba she is naturally charmed by you.She is someone who sworn not to love and would never go with a regular guy.Natch you are no regular saiyan though.And it is true I did train you,but you must see that you have many other children to keep up with.One you might know is your friend Tenchi's wife,who I made in your mothers image." Cupid explains. "Don't listen to him Natch, all the things he says ate lies, who are you going to trust your own father or this despicable demon"? Aspar ask. "I know he's not father but just go along with it so I can retrieve the ring", Natch whispers to Aspar. Aspar curses under his breath for being put through this. 'Cupid I play along with your game for now, but as you know Griama is my grandfather and he had a son that married and had me, I then married Chard and had my two son's Natch and Torra, so you are no where in my family lineage but because you want us to play house with you I'll play along to get the ring we want", Aspar says with annoyance in his voice. "Nice to see you still have your old temper.However do not commit hubris,because that is like an ant treating and giant.I could erase you from excistants.Another without even lifting a finger." Suddenly Halfnof Aspars body fades away and comes back."Catch my drift.And about Natch I am not his father I was testing you,Aspar.Or should I say your temper.Although it is true that I was the one who put you with Caravan,Natch.And just like you I have my ties with Grimma.Grimma was my father a God himself,he spawned me.We are related.What is it you came here in the first place?"Hathor trying to stay out of it,talked up."Well Natch doesn't have the money tobuy a ring for Caraba so we came her to you,God of Couples.""For me to give you a one of a kind ring,you will have to beat me in a fight and as you know I can feed off of darkness and turn it into my own love energy,and there is alot of darkness in this room right now." Cupid replies looking at the warrior's."You all contain it.Natch in particular with darkfire.Speaking of it let me take that." Cupid holds up his hand as immediately drake energy from Natch's body flows out of him and into Cupids palm. "So you have the ring and you want me to fight for it", Aspar says, "I have no time for games, I've raised two sons successfully and I would like to see one of them get married". "Successfully"? Natch ask,"What about Torra"? "WE DON'T SPEAK OF TORRA"! Aspar yells as he releases his power that sends everyone flying. "Fine I won't now anyway Cupid how about this you race m,e and if I win I get the ring", Natch says. "Are they you really so ignorant to try and power up to a GOD!!With a power level of merely 2 now! Do younot sence this!!!" Cupid powers up rising his powerlevel well over 10,000. "I really perfer a fight.Because unlike most gods my power is nearly unstable because of love being used so much in the universes.I got out of here and stuff gets wrecked." Cupid replied."Cupid then walked up to Aspar and chocked him."You will not treat me this way,got it?" Tricking Cupid Arko slides under Cupid distracting him, while Aspar backflip kicks Cupid in the face, Natch then takes the ring and rushes everyone to retreat. Arko teleports everyone away back to where Caraba and the others are located but Cupid follows. Immediately after Arko and Aspar leave the Zero Zone they beginto fade off Cupid now binds them there or they will be erased.First their hands then their legs and it spreads. "Now you pissed me off", Natch says as he use his telepathic powers to connect his mind with his and makes Cupid see Natch's deep and dark thoughts utterly scarring Cupid. Natch then fires a Final Flash that sends Cupid back into the depths of Hell. "Do you really think that. Is enough to scared me!" He absorbs it and send love blutz waves 10 to message as much to Natch mentally making Natch like a hippie to everything. "Really Cupid do you think my own thoughts can scare me", Natch says,"I won't let you keep me away from Caraba"! Natch says as he has Arko and the others fire Energy Waves at him that propel him to dive even faster to spin and drives his entire body into the stomach of Cupid and with his mercenary teachings Natch takes his sword and slices Cupids throat. The sword cuts in half and he looks Nacth as his power level goes back down to 2 because of being in the Zero Zone.He then stub of the sword and stabs him in the sides about 25 times followed by a energy wave to the face. "I'm tired of this crap, Cupid I'll fight you for the damn ring"! Aspar yells. "Okay! Let's end this!!!" Cupid easy punching Aspar so hard that he throws up a little.he then punches again and the fist goes through his body. "How cute you're trying to kill me but I'm already dead", Aspar says as he takes his hand and drives it into Cupid's throat and releases a energy wave. "Hathor make yourself useful"! Aspar looks at Hthor to see him crisscross sitting doing hand signs."Flame wave Justu!!!" Hathor then opened his mouth and a burst flame ki sped toward the God and Aspar exploding the whole area."HOT!!!!SO HOOTT!!" Hthor screamed as a stream of smoke flowed out of his mouth. "Good keep the offense up", Arko says as he fires a energy beam into the eye of Cupid, temporarily blinding him. "Alright Natch we'll hold him off, you take the ring to somewhere safe", Aspar says as he gets hit by Cupid backhand. With the aid of his father and friends Natch escapes, Cupid's wrath, escaping to heaven. "Good plan and it seems you guys have what it takes." Cupid said regenerating his eye."I wanted you guys to prove to me that he really loved her.I see that he does you guys are free to go." Cupid said telepoting the others toward heaven. Natch lands in Hell and walks up to Caraba, grabbing her hand Natch gets down on one knee. "This may soon but ever since I've laid eyes on you, you astonished me with your beauty. "I want us to start a family together Caraba, and I also want to ask you...", Natch pulls out the ring,"Will you marry me"? Caraba stands stunned and says nothing.She turns toward the audience around her and walked up to Natch and whispered,"Yes." Natch embraces Caraba with a kiss being over joyed. "I want us to be together forever and to start a family", Natch says. "And if it's okay with you I would love to go on a training mission for a year, but before I leave I want to pe nigt with you", Natch says. "Uhhh okay." Caraba says.Hathor then walks between them."Whoa whoa whoa........whoa dont you think its a little soon to do that?! It seems like I am having granchildren right after another!" "I wish I could but I vowed that when I had a family I would be able to provide for them, but if you want you could come with me", Natch says. Hathor looked at Natch he looked at himself,still in SSJ4 and smiled."This is the highest I can ever go.I am done training I have gotten too old.Although I do train for fun,I leave everything to you.The reason I say this is because me and Tata are moving out of here for special training for her.I wanted to know Caraba was in the right hands." He grabs Natch's hand and he,Tata,and his house dissapeared to a unknown place. Tenchi and Gianor Tenchi lands to see Gianor."Hey Gianor! I am readyfor training!" "You did me a favor, I owe you one back. Just letting you know, I'm the fiercly lethal type." Gianor says getting up from the edge of a cliff. "I am ready,for anything you can dish out." Tenchi then smiled and got into his meditation pose. "First, I'll train you in Strength. Let's see how hard you can punch" Gianor said while lowering his gaurd to gauge Tenchi's strength "I'm at my weakest, let's see if you've got bite to match the bark, Human sage" Tenchi gets up and powers up to Human Sage.He then punches Gianor as hard as he can which creates multiple ripples and sound waves in the air. The punch was 3 times stronger than he expected, it caught him by suprise and tossed him half a mile away "Woah, more than I expected, you're stronger than I initually expected." "Don't forget faster." Tenchi says instantly moving to where Gianor is. "So this training IS gonna be intense right?" "Yeah, but there's much more to it that strength and speed, a good warrior must hone the 7 senses in battle. You have proven your strength and speed, but, if your opponent is waiting in the wings for your direct assault, it isn't always the best choice" Gianor says as he does a backflip so he is 10 yards away from Tenchi "You have to master your ki as well" Gianor says pointing out his finger and shooting a death beam with supreme accuracy that knocks of the tip of a spike on the mountain yonder. "Ki? I think I know hiw to use that.Wanna see my new technique?" Tenchi then put his hands together as if he were doing a masenko.After he sslowly started to slid his hand into the kamehameha formation."BLITZ BEAM!!" He then shot a powerful Blitz Beam towards the new mountain which he cut in half. Gianor has a shocked but semi-disappointed face "Apparently you are a novice with it, you've developed your own technique, but it's how long you can hold your energy together that can make or break your batte" Gianor grunts as he fires a death beam all the way across hell for 7 minutes. "You must be able to maintain the crushing force of the blast, while not majorly depleting your energy" "Well that doesnt seem that hard." Tenchi then shoots a kamehameha for just as long as Gianor did it."So is ki something like Majic? I dont really understand the difference since I use both on a daily basis." Tenchi said still concentrating on the blast that he kept swirling around HFIL. "Tsk tsk tsk" Gianor says shaking his head. 'Sometimes you need to control the direction of your energy, but the energy it takes to control the path of it takes more fatigue and energy. As for magic, I am no expert, you sages are an odd bunch, ki is different thn magic, Ki is made up of our courage, strength, and being in our true mind, magic is a different practice and uses something else entirely." "Alright.SO you want me to control it huh? I can can do that." Tenchi the makes his kamehameha split into 10 and go into different places that area all controled by him.One then whizzes over Gianor's head. "...All, right?" Gianor says slightly dazed and confused "You have mastered 3 of the 7 senses, the fourth is your skill. You need to be able to have accuracy, and be able to maintain crushing blows. Start, with this mountain." "Okay that seems." Suddenly it feels like his body started vibrating very fast."Gianor there are some high power levels on Earth....I never ever felt this kind of energy before." Tenchi looks at Gianor still shivering until he falls to the ground holding his head."WHATS GOING ON!!!" He then takes off towards babas place. Natch lands in Hell hopefully to find something to do, as he was bored in Heaven. "So my wife and son along with everyone else have gone to Planet X leaving me with nothing to do, *sigh* man I'm bored", Natch says lying down. "*Yawn*, that was a good nap, but I'm still bored", Natch says,"Everyone goes to Planet X to go stop a civil war and I'm left here to do nothing"."I was hoping maybe I can battle someone to pass the time, let's see who's available". "Hmmmm, Ultimate is no where to be found, Flame is training around the universe, Reizou is relaxing being retired, Tenchi and the others are on Planet X, and who knows where Gianor is"."Where is Planet X anyway"? "GIANOR, GIANOR"! Natch yells looking for the supposed "Worlds Strongest", but sensing Gianor isn't here Natch flies to Grand Kai Stadium. "T-thats....what you get for....challenging the exper....ienced" A weakened Gianor says mumbling to a non-moving Natch. "Yeah....j-just be lucky I used half of my power, next t-time.....it's not a warm up for me it's full power", Natch says slowly getting up,"Next time I won't care about hurting your feelings and I'll just beat you senseless". Natch Natch and the woman teleported into Zone Zero,Natch then falls to the ground.She helps him up."Sorry,but because of our last encounter we had to amp the gravilty to nearly 100,000 times earth.She then sences his powerlevel."You are strong.Even here where power levels barely excist you are nearly at 900." She grabs on to him and they walk to Cupids castle. "Yeah I've trained to get used to this, but the gravity here makes it almost impossible to stand", Natch says struggling to walk."So what does Cupid want with me anyway, since my last encounter with him I would of thought he would never want to see me again", Natch says. "Well you did marry his daughter." She says smiling."He wants to bond with his new son in law." Pfft... and what kind of bonding does he have in mind", Natch ask. "What he should be doing is going up there to help Caraba, I've already lost a son and I don't want to lose my wife", Natch says,"Whats's your name anyway"? " I am Cellstia Cupids wife,godddess of constellations,and now you mother in law." She smiles and walks some more."Well we gods dont like to interfere with the events of the world." She then stops."Athough I would have done anything to help Ace even give him back his life,but it is against the law of the gods.Ah,here we are." She opens the door that leads to a large hall of past events from Dragonball to recent ones."The halls of memories." Natch looks around the hall and sees al the events that have happened in history, he oeven sees someone he would rather forget."Hmph you even have Blizzard in your memories, I wish I could get him out of mine", Natch says as theynear the door to Cupids throne room. "What about this one?" She points a picture with a long haired man in it."I think you know who that is Natch." Natch stares at it in shock,trying to remember who it is,but she moves him along.Cupid was sitting on his throne playing woth his orb."NATCH! Nice to see you,son!" He walks up to Natch and shakes his hand."I have a task for you." Natch still in shock after seeing the long haired man, gets out of his daze and responds to Cupids statement. "Task, what kind of task do you have in mind", Natch ask. "A deadly one!" He walks over to Natch and puts his arm around him."You know here in Zone Zero, we dont have a lot of problems.Although I do have one.There is this dead warrior by the name of Helios that is causing mayhem here and I need tyou to fix it." Cupid says. "You want me to go take care of someone even though I can barely stand here" Natch says,"Fine I'll do something you're to lazy to do".' So teleport me to his location". "Lazy?" He laughs at him."I could erase him with my piny.I just thought you were bored,you said it your self." He then looks at his wife."Send him." She points one finger at him and he dematerializes into stardust and travels to teh location.Helios turns around moving the field of skuls around him."Another competitor? Which god has sent this one?" Natch looks around the field and spots Helios. "You must be Helios", Natch says,"I've heard you've been causing trouble, and I'm here to put you back in your place". He turns with a smile on his face."My place? Your power level is useless here! It's not even to the thousands!" He instantly moves to Natch ang grabs him by the neck comepletely imobilizing him."I see the fear in your eyes." Suddenly black aura crawled from from Natch's eyes and into Helios' skin."Yes I know all your fears now." he smiles wickedly.His smiles fades when he sees the fear of the death of Natch's son."You are like me.My son was killed at the hands of the gods." His strength and speed increases ten fold the more time he holds on to Natch.After about half a minute he lets go of Natch."I will spar you for your wife and childs sake." He turns around and continues to clean blood of of his swords. "Natch rubs his throat after escaping Helios grip, "One don't touch me ever again, or I won't be so kind, and two if you haven't noticed you can't spar me because I'm already dead", Natch says. "Now Cupid sent me here, because you were causing problems, now I'm going to need you to stop whatever kind of mischief you're causing", Natch says."Now I'm sorry about your loss, but you need to keep in down and stay calm". "What do you think these people here were?" He guesters to the skulls and corpes."They were dead too,and I ERASED them.Becuase they died in Zone Zero their corpses are suspended in time." Cupid!" He looks at his hand with a heart on it."What kind of Father is he! THE GODS HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!! KILLED MY FAMILY AND MADE ME INTO A WAR MACHINE!!" He turns to Natch his body on fire and his swords shining."YOU WANNA STEP UP TO ME BE MY GUEST!!" "Like I said I'm sorry to her that, and I'll make sure to talk to Cupid, but like I also said stay in line before I beat the crap out of you", Natch says, "I got a long of family members that are capable of destroying you, so don't think I can't easily take you down no matter what you say". He smiles."You dont know who you are dealing with.Check my power level even here." He sees Natch looks at him closely like he is crazy but Natch's face changes into fear."You know why Cupid sent you? Because he cant fight ME. HE'D RATHER YOU DIE THEN HIM.MY POWER LEVEL EVEN IN THE ZERO ZONE IS OVER 900 TRILLION!" He looks at Natch with red blood eyes.THe ground begins to rumble and there is a thundering sound. Natch stands upright with little concern on his face. "Yeah since you are being stubborn about this you've chosen my favorite option, a beating", Natch says sharpening the Z sword. "I am son of Aspar and great great great grandson of Griama, so I don't think you want to mess with me, but since you think you are scaring me right now, come at me bro", Natch says stretching. "FINE THEN." He then stretches his hand inward and punches into the air.He actually manages to bust a hole in reality.He then repatches it.He puts his swords down and picks up 2 gauntlets,he then puts them on."Grimma? You dont know much do you? He was beaten BY THE GODS.And I am stronger than them ALL!" He instanly moves infront of Natch and pucnhes a whole straight through his stomach.A tear falls down his face like he actually does not want to fight."PLEASE LEAV ME ALONE!!!" "Haha, that was good and a cute attack", Natch says spitting out blood. "Now if you're done having your little girl tantrum, I'll attack you now", Natch says as he appears behind Helios and drives his sword straight threw him, Natch then takes his sword and stabs Helio's in the eye and then through his throat. With Helios coughing up blood Natch kicks him clean in the stomach. "Get up you big baby I'm not even a Super Saiyan", Natch says. Natch shows no mercy to Helios as he drives his sword into Helios face and then through his adonomen. He slowly takes the sword out of his face a regenerates faster than the speed of sound.He then takes the Z sword and shatters it.He picks up Natch and stretches him."RAAA!!!!!" He stretches him some much that he rips him in half. He then generates a ki sword of his own and slices Natch into Pieces except his head.When the body is finished,he goes to Natchs head,rips the eye balls and brain out,crushes them in his hand and eats them. Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Other World RP Areas Category:Hell Category:Hell RP Areas